


Snow

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha enjoy the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

After defecting to SHIELD, Natasha had left her life in Russia behind completely. And when it came to celebrating Christmas, Natasha didn't enjoy the snow very much. It reminded her too much of her home country.

However Clint had always been able to bring her out of her shell. So with her partner, she always enjoyed the snow. It was fun seeing Clint turn into a child. They build a snowman every year.

Her favourite was the snowball fight they had. It was always memorable and a good form of training. 

This year however there would be no snowball fight. Natasha is pregnant and Clint has become very overprotective. They are however going to build a snowman like every other year. Its their tradition.

After the baby is born, Natasha is sure Clint is going to have fun with the child every Christmas.

So the snow holds both good and bad memories for Natasha, though the good outweigh the bad now.


End file.
